elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Avita Vesnia
|Base ID = }} Avita Vesnia is an Imperial priestess of Kynareth. She is first encountered by the Hero at her wayshrine in the Great Forest in western Cyrodiil. Interactions Nature's Fury The priests Jesper and Stanet will both point the Hero to her if they ask about the Boots of the Crusader, saying that she is the one to talk to. Talking to Avita will show that she is a devoted follower of Kynareth, stating that all of nature is her temple. She will also reveal that in order to get the boots, the Hero must prove themselves worthy to Kynareth. She will tell the Hero to enter the grove up ahead alone to wait for the test. If they fail the test, she will see it in their eyes upon return and offer to let them try again. When the Hero passes the trial and recovers the boots, they will return to the shrine to find that Avita has left and they do not know why or where she went. Umaril the Unfeathered She will be encountered again at the Priory of the Nine, stating that she has had a vision from Kynareth and she has decided to fight to protect nature from destruction. If accepted into the Knights of the Nine, she will change from her robes into the standard Knight of the Nine Cuirass with Chainmail Armor and Shield. She will also join the final battle against Umaril at his fortress with the rest of the knights. If she survives the battle, she will return to the priory and tend to the garden until the Hero ask her to follow them. Dialogue ;Nature's Fury "What brings you to the Altar of Kynareth, my child?" :Altar of Kynareth "You have been in the Chapel of Kynareth from the moment you stepped outdoors. Have you not felt her presence? We gather here to pay tribute to all of the blessings she bestows upon us." :Boots of the Crusader "You would seek the holy relic Kynareth has bestowed upon the world? Then you must prove yourself worthy. Kynareth's creations guard her relic, and you must pass the test before you may be granted the boots." ::Test? What test? "I cannot say what it will be, for I do not know. Kynareth herself will decide in what manner you shall be tested. All I can do is direct you to the Grove of Trials, and remind you to heed Kynareth's teachings: fear and respect Nature and all Her Creations." :::Where is this Grove? "Not far from here, to the west. Nestled within the Great Forest, it is a place many would overlook. I warn you that it is unwise to take anyone with you. You should go there alone." :::Fear and Respect Nature? "Indeed. Nature itself is Kynareth's domain, all its creatures are her wards. You would do well to remember this when it comes time for your test." ::::Very well. I shall take this test. "Then proceed directly to the Grove, as your test has begun. Kynareth may choose to guard you along the way; it is up to her. Good luck." :::::Boots of the Crusader "You must be tested by Kynareth before you are worthy of the Boots." ::::I'm not taking any test. "No? You would think yourself above Kynareth's design? Then perhaps you should not have come here at all." If approached after stating to not take the test: "You return to Kynareth's Altar. Have you changed your mind? Do you still seek the Boots of the Crusader?" :Boots of the Crusader "You would seek the holy relic Kynareth has bestowed upon the world? Then you must prove yourself worthy. Kynareth's creations guard her relic, and you must pass the test before you may be granted the boots." ::I'm not taking any test. "Why you insist on returning if you are not willing to do what is necessary?" If approached after starting the test: "You have agreed to be tested. You must finish your test." After failing the test: "Welcome again to the Altar of Kynareth." :Test of Kynareth "I see it on your face; you have failed the test. In her infinite Grace and Wisdom, Kynareth will have mercy on you, and allow you to resubmit to her test. Return to the grove and try once more." At the Priory of the Nine: "We meet again. I am here to join your Order, having received a divine vision from Kynareth herself. I have been shown that to protect all Kynareth's creations, I must take up your cause and be willing to lay down my life for you. So here I am. I have no doubt that our good works will be talked of in the eras to come." :I accept. Welcome to the Order. "Thank you. I shall serve the Order to the best of my ability. I must change into something that suits a knight. Please, excuse me." ::Boots of the Crusader "I am pleased to see that you have them. It is said that the wearer has the blessing of Kynareth upon him, and will not come to harm from creatures of the forest." :You are not yet worthy. "I see. I will not be deterred, so I shall remain here in hopes that you change your mind." If approached after deeming Avita not worthy: "I await your permission to join the Order." Trivia *Avita is the only female to join the Knights of the Nine (apart from the Hero, if they are female). *If she dies, the other knights will sometimes talk about how they cannot believe she died and how they can sometimes still hear her laugh. Appearances * fr:Avita Vesnia ru:Эвита Весния Category:Knights of the Nine: Knights of the Nine Category:Nine Divines (Faction)